Dylan Black
Dylan William Black (born August 31, 1994) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to EFF and GWA, where he performs under the ring name Dylan Black. He is the current EFF Intercontinental Champion in his first reign. Black first signed with BDW, winning the BDW Intercontinental Championship Tournament and becoming the inaugural BDW Intercontinental Champion, defeating Terry Shaw in a singles match, and then Kenji Yuri in a steel cage match at BDW Uncensored. Black kept the Intercontinental Championship during the rebranding from BDW to EFF. In total, Dylan Black has won 1 championship in BDW/EFF, 3 championships in WNE, and 1 championship in KOW. Dylan Black is currently in a relationship with fellow EFF superstar Margaret Quinn. Early life Black was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, where he was homeschooled for most of his life. An avid wrestling fan throughout his entire life, he grew up idolizing the likes of The Undertaker, Sting (wrestler), Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Bret Hart, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. After making the decision to become a professional wrestler, he began training at Boston Wrestling Factory in 2008 at 14 years old under former professional wrestler Apocalypse. Professional wrestling career Black Diamond Wrestling/Extreme Fighting Federation/JCee Productions Wrestling (BDW/EFF/JCPW) BDW Black signed with BDW in March 2016 under the ring name Dylan Black. He made his televised in-ring debut against Jody Kidd on May 6, 2016, in the first round of the BDW Intercontinental Championship Tournament, which he won via countout. His next match, against Kira Yamato, ended in a bit of controversy when he pinned Yamato with his feet on the second ropes. His third and fourth matches came at the Pay-per-view BDW Uncensored, which saw Black first beat Terry Shaw with The Legends Tale, Shaw's own move, and went to the final match in a steel cage against Kenji Yuri, which saw Black emerge the victor, making him the inaugural BDW Intercontinental Champion. On June 29, it was announced that BDW would be rebranded to EFF. EFF On August 23, 2016, Black returned to the ring, assaulting newly crowned #1 contender for his championship, Dyl Dynamite, and proceeded to have a match later that night versus Chris Stevens, which he won despite taking a grueling 22 suplexes during the match, the most ever in a single match in wrestling history. Later that night before the main event, Black and Dynamite exchanged some harsh words, setting up for their match at EFF Sell Your Soul. On Episode 2, Dynamite came out and distracted Black during his match with EFF World Champion Ace, costing Black the match. JCPW On January 10th, Dylan Black wrestled for JCPW in what was supposed to be a one time only deal. He defeated Will W on episode 1 of JCPW. He put on such a good performance that owner Jordan offered him a full time contract with JCPW. He then appeared in episode 2s JCPW World Championship tournament, defeating Kenji Yuri in the quarter finals then losing to current world champ Crimson in the semi finals. The next episode, he and fellow EFF star Thayne Bell, aka The EFF Corre, participated in the JCPW Tag Team Championship, first defeating Chris "Frost" Demon and Crimson in the semi finals, then beat DOA and Redd White, aka Havoc. Havoc and The EFF Corre fought in the finals with Havoc being victorious. Dylan Black fought and defeated DOA on episode 4 of JCPW with Thayne in his corner and Redd White in DOA's corner. Merge of EFF and JCPW On May 12, 2017, it was announced JCPW and EFF would be merging into 1 show under the EFF name with two shows, Mayhem and Turbo, and doing a brand split/draft. There is no word as to which show Black will be drafted to. On EFF Episode 4, Dylan Black defeated Ace and after the match, Dyl Dynamite attacked Black. On June 28th, JCPW announced they'd no longer be working alongside EFF. At Sell Your Soul, Black lost the Intercontinental Championship to Dyl Dynamite. Wrestling Non-Stop Entertainment(WNE) Debut On September 4th, Dylan Black was signed to the WNE Developmental. On October 16th, he made his televised debut in a 2-out-of-3 falls match with Mr. Rice Jr for a shot at the WNE Undisputed Championship in a losing effort, winning the first fall. He then fought Jack Fox in a one-on-one contest on October 18th, which we won. It was then announced he'd get a shot at Mr. Rice Jr's WNE Undisputed Championship at WNE Danger Zone. On October 24, he fought Jack Fox again in a No-DQ Falls Count Anywhere match in a losing effort. On October 25, Black teamed up with Mr Rice Jr to face Finn Balor and Death Angelo, and defeated them via pinfall. A rematch between the two teams had been scheduled for October 28th, one day before WNE Danger Zone where Black faces off with Mr Rice Jr for the WNE Undisputed Championship. Just before the rematch with Balor and Angelo, he was attacked and injured by Suicide, who was then awarded Black's title shot at Danger Zone. Return from Injury Dylan Black returned on January 11 to challenge for the WNE World Championship, defeating Raw Dawg to win the title. Black proceeded to have a series of matches against Raw Dawg, defeating him 2 times, first in a handicapp match against Raw Dawg and Mr Rice Jr and one on one before Raw Dawg beat him in a non title match. He then fought newcomer Terry Shaw in an amazing match, despite losing. Shaw and Black feuded over the WNE World and Intercontinental Championships. Black defeated Shaw and Shaw effective immediately quit WNE afterwards. Joining Bullet Club and quitting On February 17th, Dylan Black joined the Bullet Club and began feuding with a mysterious "Higher Power" person, who defeated him for the WNE Intercontinental Championship on March 8th, 2017. Power then took his mask off to reveal he was WNE Developmental star Butch Sheffield, then speared Black, cracking a couple ribs. Black cashed in his rematch clause on March 28, three nights after WNE: Wrestlemania 2 and reclaimed his WNE Intercontinental Championship. The rest of the Bullet Club turned on Black and Finn Balor, quitting the Bullet Club. On April 17, Dylan Black quit the Bullet Club and WNE, taking the WNE Undisputed Championship with him. Kings of Wrestling(KOW) On September 9th, Dylan Black signed with KOW. On October 21th he made his televised debut in a 2-out-of-three falls match with Daniel Bryan in a losing effort, winning the second fall. It was then announced that he'd get a shot at both the KOW Extreme Championship and the KOW World Championship. On October 25th, Black faced off with John Cena for the KOW Extreme Championship in a losing effort. He was scheduled face Issac Taylor on two occasions, once on October 25th and once on October 28th, but then Taylor forfeited the title to Black. Therefore Black became the KOW World Champion. Later that day he was attacked by Suicide from WNE. He was supposed to defend the title to the winner of a fatal 4way match, which happened to be John Cena, at the first KOW Pay-per-view, but due to his injuries he will be forced to vacate the title at the Pay-per-view and award it to the winner of an 8 man tournament. KOW then shut down and Black went down as the last KOW World Champion. Global Wrestling Alliance(GWA) Debut On April 23rd, Black debuted against former world champion The Killer and lost. Their match won Match of the Night. On April 25th, Black defeated EFF Corre partner Thayne Bell in a match. Their match also won Match of the Night. On April 30th, Dylan Black challenged GWA International and Tag Team Champion Doomtrain of the Firestarters to a match. If he won the match, he would get a shot at Doom's International Championship. He lost the match but impressed Doom so much that Doom granted him a shot at his International Championship on May 2nd. On May 2nd, Thayne Bell had a successful match against debuting superstar Rob Wyatt, who after the match attacked Bell. Black ran down to the ring to stop the assault and helped Bell, who thanked him with a superkick, ending their friendship and the EFF Corre. Black came out for his International Championship match and nearly won, but Darksyd3 came out and distracted Black, costing him the match. Bell then came out with a steel chair and brutally assaulted Black. Doomtrain and Black's match won Match of the Night. On May 7th, Black fought Mike Lio. Their match won Match of the Night. Black challenged newly crowned champion Brewer to a non-title match, in which he fought off assaults from Doomtain and TestimonyOTruth and stopped an escaping Brewer from escaping. Black pulled off the upset victory. On Sunday Showcase: Mother's Day edition, Black once again beat Brewer, earning a shot at his World Tag Team Championship. Black found the unlikeliest of partners.. Thayne Bell. Both of whom had a common enemy of the Firestarters, so for one night only they unsuccessfully reunited to fight and lose to the Firestarters. Bell accidently hit Black with a superkick, costing them the match. The tag team match won match of the night. At GWA: Pick Your Poison, Darksyde refused to show, leaving the ref no choice but to give the Dylan Black the win via forfeit. Pissed by his terrible victory, Black demanded Darksyde to come out and face him. Darksyde obliged, and Black lost to Darksyde via submission and was injured. Return from Injury Dylan Black returned on June 11th to face former World Champion John E Gravely.Despite losing, they won Match of the Night and Gravely said that Black was "The best Rookie I've faced." On June 18th, Black had a rematch with Gravely and once again came up short. Gravely said after the match Black was "100% Rookie of the Year." On June 25th, Black came out and cut a promo on Blitz, saying Blitz was nothing compared to him. Blitz then came out and said Black was a little child who erroneously thought he could beat him. As Dylan Black began to leave, Blitz dropped him from behind with the Blitzkrieg. On July 2nd Black was interviewed backstage and promised to beat Blitz black and blue at Red, White, Black, and Blue. That night, Black fought Kirito in the Match of the Night. At RWB&B, Black was successful in putting away Blitz, who attacked him after the match. Road to Revelation On July 11th, Black fought Dexter Point in the Match of the Night. On July 16th, Black aligned with the Brotherhood and beat down International Champion Doomtrain after he had screwed fellow Brotherhood family member John E Gravely out of his championship opportunity by getting himself DQ'ed. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Way of the Reaper (Inverted Death Valley driver/Burning Hammer/Terminating Spike) (May 6 2016 - present) ** Death from Above/Final Solution (Moonstomp) (September 4 2016 - present) ** Reaper Death Seal (Tequila Sunrise) (May 7 2017 - present) * Signature moves ** Powerbomb variations ** Pedigree off the second rope ** Corner-to-corner missile dropkick/Coast-to-Coast ** Springboard Cutter ** Dropsault variation ** Spear * Nicknames ** The Grim Reaper ** The Rookie Sensation * Entrance themes ** In BDW & EFF *** The Book of Heavy Metal by Dream Evil (May 6, 2016 - January 31, 2017) *** Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch (January 31, 2017 - May 22, 2017) *** Jekyll and Hyde(Instrumental) by Five Finger Death Punch (May 22, 2017 - present) ** In WNE & KOW *** The Game by Motorhead (October 16, 2016 - present) ** In GWA *** Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch (April 23, 2017 - April 30, 2017) *** Not Gonna Die by Skillet (May 2, 2017 - present) Teams * EFF Corre (1/17/2017 - 5/2/2017, 5/21/2017) * Bullet Club (2/17/2017 - 4/17/2017) Championships and accomplishments * In BDW/EFF ** BDW/EFF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) * In KOW ** KOW World Champion (1 time) * In WNE ** WNE World Champion (1 time) ** WNE Intercontinental Champion (2 time) ** WNE Undisputed Champion (1 time) * In GWA ** GWA Match of the Night 4/23/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 4/25/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 5/2/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 5/7/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 5/9/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 5/14/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 5/21/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 6/11/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 7/2/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 7/9/17 ** GWA Match of the Night 7/11/17 Category:Original